powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Clawbster
Clawbster is a humanoid cockatrice-like monster and is one of the many creatures of the Underworld. He serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "Rock Solid". Biography Clawbster had been terrorizing the city of Briarwood for a while, by turning people into stone statues. He and Necrolai then appeared just outside the forest. Nick, Xander, Vida and Chip, the Rangers went to fight the creature, but were no match for the villains. Both Clawbster and Necrolai escaped to the city. Once in the city, Clawbster began turning more people into stone, including Madison. The other Rangers showed up, but again, the monster and Necrolai retreated. When Clawbster returned to the city once more, Xander, Chip and Vida went out to fight it. But they were again outmatched. Nick was able to show up on his Mystic Speeder, and by using the "Reflectus - Torgo" spell, he managed to reflect Clawbster's Stone Spell back at him. Once the monster himself was turned to stone, Nick used his Phoenix Power to shatter the creature, thus returning everyone including Madison back to normal. Koragg then revived and enlarged Clawbster. The Rangers morphed into their Mystic Titan Forms, and then formed the Titan Megazord. Together, the Rangers used the Titan Megazord's Mystic Spell Seal attack to destroy Clawbster completely. Clawbster's spirit was later summoned by Imperious and fused with the souls of other monsters that Leanbow had defeated to create the strongest monster known as the Chimera. Clawbster's feet were part of the Chimera except for the fact that it had two toes instead of three. Personality Clawbster is a wicked, sinister, villainous, devious, manipulative, malevolent, destructive, genocidal, cold and ruthless monster that will do anything in his power to turn the people in Briarwood into stone. He is also very sadistic and enjoys turning people into a stone. He is also extremely arrogant, stubborn and confident, and will never stop at nothing to destroy Briarwood and the Rangers. He is also a coward. It is shown when he screamed in pain, when Nick defeated him at first time. Despite all of this however, he can be very naive, bold, but he can be a little brave, as he does not show any fear when the Titan Megazord first appears and was ready to fight him. He is also very loyal to Morticon and Necrolai. Powers And Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: '''Despite Clawbster's appearance and being one of the earlier monsters, he possesses extraordinary strength, being able to pick up the Red Ranger while being able to throw him in great heights with ease. *'Durability:' Clawbster has thick skin and can withstand punishment. *'Petrifying Spell:' From his mouth, Clawbster can fire a pink-ish, purple energy laser that can turn anyone into stone (including himself), the victims will return to normal if he is destroyed. Arsenal *'Claws:' True to his name, Clawbster has large dragon/pincer-like claws for combat. **'Energy''' Lasers: From his claws, Clawbster can fire red colored energy lasers in rapid succession. **'Fireball:' By combing his claws togeter, Clabster can launch out a fireball. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Clawbster is voiced by Bruce Hopkins. Notes *Clawbster's appearance is based of of a Cockatrice, a mythological beast that is a cross between a Roaster and a Dragon. *Clawbster is the very first monster in Power Rangers Mystic Force to fight the Rangers in human-size. *He is the first monster to be fought by the Titan Megazord. *Clawbster's name comes from the words Claw and Lobster. *Chimera has legs of Clawbster, which means that he was possibly destroyed by Leanbow and later revived by magic. See Also Category:Morlocks Category:Mystic Force Monsters Category:Cockatrice Themed Villain